


That fat ass tho...

by ChickenAlfrado



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bonding, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Sex, I Tried, Implied Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Original Character(s), Porn, Questioning, Random & Short, Sorry Not Sorry, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenAlfrado/pseuds/ChickenAlfrado
Summary: Alrighty, this here...thing...is a creation made on the spurs of imagination which had too much potential to not be written out. So as the tags say, this is explicit and is basically word porn. That of which is very much gay. So if thats not the jam that butters your toast, don't read this. This does not include real people, although the characters could be inspired by certain models/porn stars.





	That fat ass tho...

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go...

No longer was Kade unsure of his sexuality. It was practically crystal clear that Kade was hard core crushing on his best friend. His best friend was definitely a dude, with a great dick and a _perfect _ass. 

Ryan had the most beautiful body Kade had ever seen. 

These two bros were practically inseparable. They swore up and down that they werent a thing, and their relationship was 100% platonic, but to the observant eye, there was nothing platonic about the way each boy stole glances at each other. Whether it be Kade's obvious stare at Ryan's thicc ass, or Ryans unblinking gaze in the general area of Kade's dick, they were so far from platonically involved they were basically already fucking in the publics view. 

They had known each other since the beginning of freshman year in high school. The start of every teenagers wild roller coaster ride of emotions and self identification. Being seniors nearing the end of their high school careers, and being almost adults, the guys knew that their friendship/infatuation with each other would die off eventually if nothing was done about it. Such is the natural ways of friendships. This, however, was not something either of them wanted. 

This was the main reason that they found themselves alone together at Ryan's house, in his room, with his parents out of town for a boring family reunion, on the last saturday night before the end of school. 

Ryan was laid out on his bed stomach down, on his phone, a pair of tight black joggers hugging his ass and a loose black T-shirt exposing a bit of his smooth, lightly tanned skin. His arms hung over the foot of the bed and his feet shook to the music that currently sounded from a speaker on his bedside table. 

Kade sat with his back against the headboard. His phone held in between his knees as he tried to focus on one of his Holo shows. He was having extra difficulty focusing because of the continuous flex and un-flex of Ryan's legs beside him. Usually he ignored alot of the urges he got to just run his hand up and down Ryan's legs, but today he didnt know what had him practically reaching for his thighs. 

What stopped him before his hand grasped muscle, was Ryan's sigh and his exagerated groan. Kade tore his hungry stare from Ryan's legs, looking down the bed. He saw the back of Ryan's head, sides of his head shaved and a tuft of black floof on top of his head, diasapear over the edge of the bed. 

"I've got this strong feeling man, like, its pushing me to say something in the back of my mind but I just can't grasp it." 

Kade saw the flash of dark brown eyes look over those sharp shoulders. An unsure gaze shot his way. Kade sighed, he could pretty much feel exactly what Ryan was talking about. The only difference being, he knew what he wanted to say, he just couldnt get it out. Kade ran his hand through his own blonde tuft of hair and exhaled deeply. Maybe he just had to make that leap, the worst that could happen if he got rejected was only the possibility of losing his only true friend...

Kade let his mind wander, thinking of the many things hed like to say and do to Ryan, some being confessions, others being the dirty fantasies he wished he could express. Mainly he was unsure. He was unsure of how likely it would be that his feelings were returned. He was even more unsure about deciding if he should reveal his, almost-two-year-long feelings. Yeah, he had caught Ryan staring at him at least twice a day, but he could be silently judging his every move. No matter how unreasonable and oblivious Kade knew he was acting, he couldnt let himself ruin whatever he had with Ryan. 

That little thing he told himself, the part where he didnt want to ruin what they had, was slightly bushed to the back burner of his mind when a certain guy next to him adjusted, putting one of those long amazing legs in between his own. 

Kade, taking it smoothly, grabbed Ryan's ankle, laying his own legs out on the bed, grabbed Ryan's other leg and pulling him up the bed and backwards in between his legs. 

Ryans knees ended up against his thighs and his feet basically hugged Kades sides. Kade threw all caution to the wind and left a hand on one of Ryans ankles, rubbing circles with his thumb on the inside of Ryans leg. Ryan hummed in front of him. 

Kade couldnt encourage himself to do anything further yet and rook to just looking. Ryan picked his phone back up, presumably from his side. 

Kade took his time, observing the curve of Ryans circular butt cheeks, appreciating the slight muscle in Ryans thighs, and absolutely adoring the younger boys shorter calves with just the right amount of thickness that made him look athletic. 

Kade obviously couldnt see the smooth skin of Ryans legs through the joggers, but he had seem him almost naked before and didnt need much imagination. 

Kade realized his breathing had increased as his vision moved back up Ryans body and came to skin of his back that was still exposed. He pictures his hands pulling the elastic down and off of Ryans plump cheeks. An involuntary soft groan left his grasps. 

Kade watch Ryan glance back at him with a small and secretive grin gracing his thin lips and barely crunching his small button nose. 

A growl was emitted from Kades gut and the hand on Ryans ankle slid carefully up Ryans calf. The foot still pressed against his side twitched, but no other reaction came from the boy beneath his hand. 

Higher and higher Kade let his hand travel until finally, he grabbed a hand full of Ryans ass. A shakey breath left Ryan in front of Kade and he soaked up the reaction with a hopeful mindset. 

Kade groped and massaged the ass cheek he had a hold of, and eventually brought his other hand from his lap to grab and squeeze at both of Ryan's cheeks. 

"I know what you're feeling Ryan," Kade rasped, his voice sounding deeper to his own ears. "But I need you to tell me if this is anywhere near what youre feeling." 

A small chuckle broke from the general direction of Ryan's head, Ryan shifted, and pushed his hips up into Kade's palms. 

"I think we both know each other enough to know that this is exactly what I want, and you want it too." 

"I do, Ryan, so much," Kade bit his bottom lip contemplateively, "but if this means that our friendship will be fucked up, I dont want to lose you." 

Kade registered that he sounded dramatic, but he couldnt care less because of how true his words really were. 

"Do you really think that we have been just friends this whole time? If you do, I think you should rethink all of your life's decisions." 

Kade smiled at Ryans response, looking up to find those dark brown eyes staring into his own. Emerald green connected with brown and a silent agreement echoed in their quiet stare. 

Kade gripped Ryans ass roughly, digging his nails into the fabric of his joggers. One of his thumbs dipped between Ryans cheeks and a loud groan left Ryans lips. Kade watched, fascinated, as Ryan's back arched at the press of his thumb. His shirt ridding farther up his back. 

Kade gripped the elastic of Ryans joggers and boxers and ripped them down his light colored thighs. It exposed just the skin he only dreamed of in his fantasies. Milky white cheeks contrasted perfectly against Ryans black bed sheets. Plump and open, even with Ryans balls and dick pressed against his own blankets visible through the spread of his legs. 

Kade felt his mouth salivate just looking at the sight before him. He loved the willingness in Ryans position and could hold back and longer. Kade spread Ryans ass cheeks and used his thumb to press and rub at Ryans anus hole. He trailed his thumb lower, fondling Ryans balls before firmly taking hold of Ryans pink and decently sized cock. His other hand still rubbing and pressing at Ryans hole. 

"Ryan youre so hot, so fucking sexy, you have no idea how many times ive made myself cum just imagining the feel of your skin. Im going to take you right here, and youll see just how much ive wanted you, how much ive wanted to show you how badly ive fallen for you. Theres no way I want to leave all of this...us...behind after school." Kade groaned out talking with his head leaned back against the cold wood of the head board, his hand pumping up and down around Ryan's arousal. A deep moan resonated from Ryans chest and Ryan thrust involuntaraly into Kades hand. 

"Yes...yes Kade please. Show me, show me now!" Kade leaned forward and straight up pressed his tongue against Ryans hole. Burying his face in between Ryans ass. Pushing against Ryans backside, Kade pushed him forwards slightly, so he pulled Ryan up and back, removing his working hand from under Ryan. His tongue dipped slightly into the ring of muscle, and sent Ryan into a whimpering state. Kade impaled Ryan with his tongue, swirling, flicking and nipping around Ryans ass hole. He kept Ryan rocking back onto his tongue carefully as Ryans hips eradically jerked and thrust. Kade felt the firm press of his own hard on against his jeans. He forgot hed been completely dressed still, and Ryan still had his shirt on. Without hesitation he removed Ryans shirt first pulling it over Ryans head and tossing it across the room then pulling _his_ shirt over his head. 

Getting to see the full expanse of Ryans body had him back to mouthing roughly at Ryans hole. 

Kade moved to unbutton his jeans and felt a pang of happiness as Ryan whined at the loss of his hold. Kade made quick work of his pants and boxers having to get onto his knees to discard them properly, wanting to get his hand on every piece of Ryans skin, he clumsily tossed them in the same direction of Ryans shirt...finally. 

Kade gently leaned over Ryan, kissing first the nape of his neck, up his jaw, then nuzzling behind his ear. All the while he trailed his hands up Ryans body and pulling a hand up to Ryans mouth. 

"Suck on these for me Ryan, I need you, I need you to want me." 

Ryan moaned, chanting, "yes, yes, yes," until Kades fingers slid into the heat of Ryans mouth. 

Kade groaned as he felt every inch of his index and middle finger get coated his Ryans saliva. He wished he could get a taste of Ryans mouth for himself but their position made doing so uncomfortable. He'd save that for later. 

He instead focused on the heaving breaths Ryan took, pressing his back against Kade's chest. Kade snaked his other hand under Ryan and stroked up his chest, down his toned stomach and again pulling Ryan off. 

Ryan moaned at the contact around Kades fingers and jerked backwards then forwards into Kades hand. With Ryans thrust, Kade felt the slide of his dick between Ryans ass. Kade bit slightly into the side of Ryans neck, suckling then kissing over every spot he did it to. His breathing came out heavy and ghosted both of their skin with heat. Finally Kade decided his fingers were thoroughly covering in saliva and pulled them slowly from Ryans mouth. He pulled away from Ryans neck to watch the extraction, and then the string of saliva that snapped after Kade took away his fingers. Kade kissed as close to Ryans mouth as he could before lowering his hand, being careful not to brush anything with his slicked fingers, reaching between their bodies and sticking his fingers past the tight ring of Ryans hole. Ryan whimpered expletives with combinations of swears and Kades name. Kade made sure to take this part slow of course. He'd never had sex before, but he definitely knew you had to be careful and be gentle, at least until the one being fucked gets used to it. 

Kade stretched out Ryans also virgin hole, kissing down Ryans back until he was on his knees behind Ryan. He had full view of exactly what he was doing now, and he absolutely loved the sight of his own fingers disappearing into Ryans tight ass. Kade eased in his second finger, then scissoring Ryan open to accommidate Kades cock size. With enough prep, in Kades opinion, Kade ran his tongue sloppily over Ryans hole after pulling his fingers out. Before he thought to tease Ryan with his dick between Ryans ass crack, Kade decided that he would much rather spend his first time being able to watch every emotion pass over Ryans face. Gingerly, Kade turned Ryan around a fully felt that wave of arousal, joy and excitement wash over him. With the sexiest guy alive beneath him how was he to feel anything less than privlidged? Kade lined up his cock and pressed his head past the tight ring slowly. He studied Ryans face as his expression contorted into one of pain. He stopped before pushing any further and waited for Ryan to adjust. 

Once the expression of pain washed over to one of discomfort, Kade made work of one of his hands to again stroke Ryans erection. 

Ryan's expression eased after that, and his mouth fell open in a quiet gasp. 

"Kade, please...fuck me," Kade bent forward and peppered every inch of skin displayed before him in kisses and sucked some hickeys into the sensitive parts of Ryans neck as he pushed farther into Ryans hole. Finally, as he bottomed out, fully sheathed inside of Ryan, Kade connected their lips, it was a rough and messy kiss, their first one shared, but it was even more intimate than either could have imagined. 

Kades hand still pumped Ryans dick, his wrist flicking everytime he reached the tip of his cock. He kissed Ryan deeply until Ryan had to break away with a loud and high pitched whine. 

Kade took that as a sign to move. So, he did, at first he pulled almost all the way out, the tip of his dick catching on the rim, before thrusting hard and fast all the way in again. The response to the action had Kade's heart skipping a beat. Ryan wantonly moaned out Kades name, clutching desperately at Kades back. Kade felt the sharp scratch of Ryans nails, but moaned at the feel of Ryans walls squeezing around him. Kade felt the amazing rush of hearing his name out of Ryans lips. It made his heart clench, as if he wanted to cry out in happiness and kiss Ryan senseless. Of course Kade had to keep moving so he picked up the pace and let his hips snap ruthlessly into Ryans begging heat. 

As Ryans moans got louder and Kades thrusts went deeper, the coils of tension in each boys guts tightened. On a particularly hard and deep thrust Kade felt the tip of his dick brush a small bundle within the heat. Just barely brushing that spot had Ryan screaming Kades name. A spike of arousal coursed through Kade again and there was nothing he wanted more than to hear Ryan do that again and give Ryan the pleasure he wanted. So he angled directly the same as his thrust before and his that small bundle spot on. This time Ryan let out a yell followed by a sort of sob. Kade felt the clench of Ryans ass around him. That feeling combined with the great amount of endearment and love and euphoria courseing through him he, could feel both of their climaxes approaching fast. 

One more thrust, at that same angle, and both of the boys were screaming out each others names, and profanities. Kade felt his cum fill Ryans hole to the brim and surround his cock. Then he felt streams of Ryans ejaculation hitting his stomach and smearing in between them. He realized he had been jerking Ryan off this whole time as well and couldnt help but feel proud that he got them both over that edge at the same time. 

Kade sat completely still for a few seconds, soaking up each ounce of bliss and pleasure he felt in his veins. He gazed lovingly down at Ryan who was oblivious to said loving gaze with his eyes closed and his chest rising and falling in a more controlled attempt at regulating his breathing. 

Finally Kade pulled himself out of Ryans hole and Kade sat up to watch the bit of his seed empty out of Ryans hole and trail down his ass crack. 

Without necsisarilly thinking Kade maneuvered in between Ryans legs and nuzzled into the space beside Ryans cock and balls, he stuck out his tongue and lapped up the dripping ooze of his seed. Ryans whimpering was loud and desperate, and caused Ryan to grab blindly at Kades hair as he lapped up the mess. Kade mercilessly tongued and slurped around Ryans hole. Kade noticed the scratch of Ryans pubic hair against his cheek but he loved it all the more for that. Ryan finally made a sound that sounded all too like the beginning of another round and sent Kade into over drive. 

Ryan was worth the exhaustion. He was worth the effort. 

So Kade again ate out Ryan, even as he was sure he cleaned everywhere around Ryans hole with his tongue. This time he experimentally sucked at Ryans fluttering ass hole and moaned over his skin. In no time at all, with Kades face nuzzled and pressing into Ryans genitals, and his tongue licking and sucking at his hole and nearby skin including his thighs and lower ass, Ryan was cumming again and squirting his own seed up to his chest. Kade pulled away from Ryans ass and sat up. He took in the state Ryan was in, which was dishievled and exhausted. He looked so perfect like that..

Kade experimentally dipped his finger into a pool of Ryans cum on his stomach and stuck it in his mouth sucking it free of liquid. The action made Ryans cheeks turn red, and Kade made sure to keep eye contact the whole time. Deciding that he didnt actually hate the taste, he licked Ryan clean while he ran his fingers through Kades blond and messy hair. 

Finally as Kade finished, Ryan sighed and fixed himself correctly on the bed with his head stuffed into a pillow. Kade made himself comfortable beside him and turned towards him. He let his emotions show in his features as he watched Ryans neck flex and swallow. Kade reached out a hand and stroked Ryans jaw. The action caused Ryan to peek at Kade and smile shyly. 

"That was so fucking good Kade..." Ryan whispered, moving closer to Kade and swinging a leg over Kades waist. 

Kades heart lurched at hearing the way Ryan spoke his name. His voice was deeper and sounded tired and he wanted to hear it spoken that way more often. 

"Yeah it was. You are so beautiful and amazing holy shit." Kade stopped himself from watching back everything hes ingrained into his memory so as to prevent another erection. He would replay everything in the morning though, maybe even in his dreams, then he could wake up and fuck into Ryan mercilessly and so fucking hard hed make Ryan cum so many times...

Kade smiled and nuzzled his face into Ryans neck. 

"We should do that again." Ryan whispered, sounding even more tired than before. 

Kade couldnt help but laugh. They better be doing this again, and hopefully, sometime very soon. 


End file.
